Patience
Akiko quietly sat in her chair. Her right hand firmly on the spine of her book, and a finger lightly in between the pages. When Akiko finished reading a page, she'd turn the page using the finger, keeping her palm on the spine of the book. She sat by Miwa's bedside, consistently monitoring Miwa. Meanwhile, Miwa quietly slept. Akiko brought her book down and looked at her. Akiko: She's sleeping soundly, at the very least. Her breathing was slow, and it seemed like her body was at peace. Akiko: If anything, she needs sleep. Her body needs a chance to fight off the infection. Hard to believe its been a day like this... A day had passed since the craziness that had ensued. If it was true that Miwa had pneumonia, it would be at least a week before she recovered. Even Kiyoko had stuck around since she knew Miwa would need someone to keep her cheerful. Akiko: I wonder what's going on inside that brain of yours, Miwa. Inside of Miwa's dream, she seemed to be sitting in darkness. There was nothing around her. Miwa: What is this? ???: Have you become calm? Miwa: ...This voice again... ???: It seems you are more willing to listen to me this time. Miwa: Who are you? ???: I am what has already past. Miwa: Already past? ???: You are to become the heir of something very powerful. Miwa: Something powerful? ???: What it is, I cannot tell you. Miwa: ... ???: Your future, are you ready to claim your destiny? Miwa: If I say I am, what would it lead me to? ???: There are many things in this world left for you to discover. Miwa: ... ???: And your purpose in life will soon make itself known to you. You must be willing to grab on to your destiny. Miwa sighs openly. Miwa: As if you're giving me a choice here? ???: Then you accept your destiny? Miwa: I have nothing left to lose anyway. ???: How wrong you are. Miwa: ? Her vision became full of pink. ???: Learn to use your sword, and become the conductor of the winds. Miwa: ? ???: Pluck the winds of fate, and give us a concerto that even the devil cannot withstand. Miwa: .... ???: With sword in hand, bring about your will, and release people from their unseen chains. Miwa: You're...not making any sense... ???: Now, take up the sword. And bring back the light that has been lost in the darkness. Her vision became blurry and the voice could no longer be heard. Miwa's eyes opened as she suddenly awoke. Miwa: (What was that...? Light lost in darkness?) Akiko: Hm? And how are we doing? Miwa: Oh, Miss Akiko... Miwa said it weakly, but it was to be expected. Akiko took out a thermometer and Miwa already figured out the intent. She quietly opened her mouth and Akiko placed the thermometer under her tongue. After a few moments, it beeped, and Akiko removed it. She seemed heartened by what she saw. Akiko: Your fever broke... Miwa: Huh...? Akiko: Its finally under one hundred and five degrees. That's good to see. Miwa: Is that so...? Akiko: Means your body is starting to fight off the disease. I'm hopeful that medicine we gave you has been helping. Miwa: Me too... Akiko: All the same, you're not to be up and walking yet. Miwa weakly nodded. Akiko stood up and looked up at the window at the top of her home. Even from her stance at Miwa's bedside, she could see it. Still raining. Since their home was underground, They placed a window or two so they could see the weather outside. Akiko: Honestly, I've never seen us get such a torrential downpour like this. Even the weatherman said its supposed to rain for a few more days. Miwa: That so...? Akiko looked back down to Miwa, and noticed, even though her voice was meek and frail, that it seemed to be more chipper than before. Akiko: You seem like you're in a good mood. Miwa: Oh, maybe...I don't feel as bad... Akiko decided to test something. Akiko: Miwa, open your mouth again. Miwa: Huh...? Akiko: I'm going to take your temperature again. Miwa: Why? Akiko: Do you mind indulging your nurse? Miwa did as asked, and opened her mouth. Akiko used the thermometer one more time, it had never left her hand. Again, it beeped when ready. She slowly pulled it out and was astonished at what she saw, below one hundred and three. Akiko: (Impossible, at such a pace? Her body is fighting off the infection? This thermometer can't be correct.) Miwa: What's wrong? Akiko quickly tried to remove the astonishment from her face. Akiko: Oh nothing, looks like your body is fighting off your infection. Miwa: That's good. Akiko: If you'll excuse me... Akiko walked into the hallway, and with Kiyoko out getting groceries, she had a chance to think aloud. Akiko: Even from my standpoint this is incredible. Her temperature is already under one hundred and three degrees. This should happen over a longer period of time. If her body is fighting it at such a clip, she'd be well by tonight. From a medical point of view, they'd call her a miracle child. They'd want to run all sorts of tests on her. She's even got me curious now. Just how did Miwa come to be? No medical history or birth records, and for her to have an immune system, even one that has barely been exposed to so little, to fight off an infection this quickly...I can't explain it. There's so many mysteries surrounding this girl. I may have to get him to go digging and get his hands dirty. Category:Anime Episode Category:The Strands of Fate